The present invention relates to a room temperature curing composition, and more particularly to a one component room temperature curing composition which contains a polyoxyalkylene polymer having a silicon-containing hydrolyzable group and is curable by absorption of moisture in the atmosphere.
Polyoxyalkylene polymers having a silicon-containing hydrolyzable group which are curable to change into rubber-like materials by exposure to moisture in the atmosphere are known. Compositions containing such polyoxyalkylene polymers are for instance usable as sealants for building.
As sealants, there are known a two component type that a main component is admixed just before use with a hardener, and a one component type that a main component is previously admixed with a hardener under anhydrous condition and the mixture is stable in a closed state, while hardens by absorbing moisture upon exposure to the atmosphere. Two component compositions have the disadvantages that mixing of two components is troublesome and the mixture must be used up in a certain period. One component compositions are convenient for use in that a mixing procedure is not necessary and the remnant can be stored in a closed container and reused, but the storage stability is in a question.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a room temperature curing composition having an excellent storage stability.
A further object of the invention is to provide a room temperature curing composition of a polyoxyalkylene polymer having a silicon-containing hydrolyzable group which is curable with moisture and can be stably stored in a closed state for a long term.
Another object of the invention is to provide a one component room temperature curing composition which is curable with moisture and can be stably stored in a closed state for a long term.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.